Missing
by Vez87
Summary: With one of the BPDs top detectives missing, who stands to gain? A terrible summary trying to not give anything away in the process.
1. Chapter 1

She was running late, she had slept not only through her alarm but two phone calls. Shrugging into her jacket she swore loudly as she noticed a day old coffee stain on the lapel. There wasn't time to go back, with a deep breath she let it go. Besides with the weather getting warmer she probably wouldn't wear it much today. Stomping down the steps to the street she reached her car in three long strides,

The vibrations on her hip caused a tightening of her jaw.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I KNOW,"

She wrenched it from the holster to answer the call, that was when her world went black. The call went unanswered as the phone clattered to the asphalt.

Knocking lightly on the office door Korsak quietly announced his presence. Maura looked up, her greeting died on her lips at the pensive look on his face. He was wringing his hands, a nervous tick apparently most of them shared.

"Hey Dr Isles, I was wondering if you had heard from Jane at all this morning?"

She put down her pen, a quick glance at the clock.

"I haven't, but it isn't completely outside the realm of possibility for Jane to be late to work."

"No, no it isn't. But she does normally answer her phone after a few missed calls to curse and say she'll be in."

Standing, Maura offered him a reassuring smile.

"She's just running late Vince. You know Jane, she'll turn up flustered and cranky but with an arm full of pastries and coffee to make up for it."

He nodded with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes,

"You're probably right, but I just can't shake this bad feeling in my gut y'know?"

"I've said this to Jane many times, you can't listen to your intestines."

This time he actually laughed.

After signing off her toxicology report and a quick glance at the time Maura nodded to herself, time to get some lunch. A low rumbling in her abdomen concurred. Reaching under her desk for her purse she called out to Susie to tell her she was taking her break. Pressing the call button to the elevator she checked her cell as she waited. No missed calls or messages, even she had to admit this was a little out of character even for Jane.

Walking into the bull pen, out of instinct she looked to Jane's desk. It was empty, not even a discarded coffee cup or snack wrapper graced it. A small cough turned her attention to Vince's desk, his expression the same worrisome one he wore that morning.

"She still hasn't called Maura, I'm telling you something is wrong."

The blonde gripped her purse a little tighter as she stood straight.

"You know Vince, I am quite hungry. There is a wonderful deli just down the street from Jane's apartment. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

She refused to let nerves take over her until she had solid facts in front of her, but even now she could hear her own intestines talking.

The older man didn't need asking twice. He might not have spent as much time with the doctor as Jane had, but even he knew when she was giving him an out. Together they walked a little quicker to the parking lot.

Maura's eyes darted around looking for anyone that could hear her,

"You haven't mentioned this to Angela or Frankie have you?"

"Are you kidding? There would be a full scale riot, and with my luck Jane would walk right through the doors just as her mother broke down. No, I need to be sure before I tell them anything. Thankfully Frankie is covering leave in another team, so he might not have caught wind just yet."

The blonde nodded sagely, there really wasn't anything to be gained by worrying the Rizzoli family. The behaviour was odd, but they had nothing solid just yet.

She put her hand on Vince's arm as he reached for the door handle on his car,

"Perhaps we should take mine," he looked perplexed, how they got to Jane's apartment didn't really seem important. She sucked in a breath, her eyes darting away for a second.

"If we get there, and if something isn't quite right. We might need the equipment in my trunk."

Her breath hitched at the implication, he caught it. Turning from the car he followed the blonde in silence.

"And if we get there and she is asleep on the sofa with her phone turned off, no one will know I killed her myself."

"You'll hear no complaint from me,"

Fifteen minutes later they were walking side by side up the side walk to the apartment building. The imperceptible weight of the vinyl gloves in her purse seemed an almost Herculean task to carry as she allowed a modicum of doubt into her mind. Korsak stopped her by the steps,

"That's Jane's car,"

"Let's check upstairs first, I stand by my earlier comment, if she is asleep-"

"You and me both Doc, and then her mother."

Entering the door code they made their way up to Jane's floor.

Outside the door Maura tried the handle,

"The door is locked,"

Korsak rolled his shoulders, "Alright, stand back," The blonde just held up a key, "Or we could do it your way,"

The older detective reached for his side-arm, Maura hadn't moved.

"Vince, if the door is locked Jane is either inside, or something has happened some where else. The only people who would take the time to lock the door are Jane, Jane's family or me. I really don't think there is a present, credible threat behind that door."

He huffed lightly, she was right and he knew it. Still his hand sat on his belt just a little closer to his weapon as Maura produced her emergency key. With a quick twist of the wrist she cracked the door open quietly, she stood back and glanced to the older man. Whilst she was confident they weren't in any danger, letting him clear the apartment would settle them both.

His right hand still hovering over his holstered gun as he silently strode into the apartment. Quick glances left and right he continued. Maura couldn't help but hold her breath as she slipped in behind him. They both spun quickly on the spot at a sudden scattering sound. Korsak's shoulders slumped as he saw the cause, Maura crouched and scooped up the excitable dog rushing to greet them. Stepping back she held the dog close to her trying to keep the terrier quiet as they continued their search.

After a few minutes they were satisfied that the apartment was empty. With a sullen look the doctor fetched the dog's leash and hooked it to her collar.

"I can take her if you want doc, the rest of my little menagerie will keep her company,"

"Thank you Vince, but I have plenty of her food and toys at my house."

Walking out of the apartment Maura made sure to lock the door behind them.

"I'm going to put Jo in the car, I'll grab my crime scene kit."

The detective tried to hide his shock,

"I need to be thorough. Jane isn't in her apartment but her car is still here. Her car only stays here if she drives in with me."

Maura returned shortly and wordlessly handed a pair of gloves to him before putting on her own.

"Don't suppose you have a spare for this?"

"Oh definitely not, whilst we do share quite a lot. Jane's car is definitely her space. I was only ever a passenger. Have you tried calling her cell phone again since we've been here?"

"Once upstairs, I didn't hear anything. But I can try again,"

After keying in a few buttons on his cell they waited, seconds later they heard a distinctive rattle of plastic on the ground. Maura stepped around to the driver's side of the car before crouching to the ground. She sucked in a breath as she saw Jane's quite distinctive cell phone vibrating on the asphalt. Picking it up she stood and held it out to Vince.

"Oh god, Jane,"

Pulling out an evidence bag she sealed the phone before placing it back in her purse. She pulled out a swab kit testing a patch of liquid on the car, she held up the indicator.

"There's more Vince. Here where the door meets the roof, there's blood. There is also some hair."

"Dispatch, Vince Korsak, I need a crew at Detective Rizzoli's home address, immediate priority."

He hung up the phone and looked forlornly at the ME. Her voice broke as she spoke,

"There was a struggle here. Jane is missing."


	2. Chapter 2

Her head hurt, no, that was an understatement. Her head was in agony, she must have hit it. But when? She remembered leaving her apartment, heading to her car and then nothing. She tried to move her head, hissing in pain as blood had stuck to whatever she was resting on. Instinctively she raised her hand to her head but she was stopped short. Something was wrapped around her wrist, she shook her arm. It was heavy and metallic. She was chained.

"Maura?"

A deep voice answered her.

"You wake up, bleary eyed, and with no doubt a very sore head and that's the first thing you say? Not, where am I? Not, who are you?"

She lifted her left hand to rub at her eyes, to her surprise that arm was free. It was dark wherever she was, and cold. The concrete floor numbing her limbs. Her senses sharpened doing her best to identify her surroundings, but it was no good.

"Alright I'll bite, who the fuck are you?"

"Who I am is of no consequence to you Jane."

She was sobering quickly, "Well whoever you are, you may as well kill me. When the BPD finds me you're going to wish you had."

The laugh was bitter and sharp. "No one even knows you're gone detective. What makes you think you're that important. With your history they'll put it down to a mental break, after all it's not out of character for you to shut yourself away. Just this time no one knows where."

"Don't be so fucking sure, I was being called in before you did whatever the hell you did to me. Someone knows I'm gone."

She twisted to try and see more, a surging pain through her side made her wince and bite down her cries. There was no way she would show this creep any satisfaction.

"If I were you detective I'd try and get comfy, you're going to be here for a while."

She heard footsteps and tried to follow them in the dark, a door opened shining light into the entry. He was cloaked in shadow, identity still a mystery. The heavy door slammed and the darkness returned.

After Maura and her techs could get all they could from Jane's car she drove home to quickly drop off Jo Friday. She could hardly turn up at the station with her. Cavanaugh had already been informed of all they knew before she left the scene. He had agreed to inform Angela and Frankie while she did everything she could. If she could find anything to identify Jane's attacker maybe it could help them find her.

She had retreated deeply into her rational self, there was evidence to collect, tests to run. She would be of no help to Jane if she let emotions stop her. Years ago this transformation would have been effortless, yet now there were niggling thoughts fighting to the forefront of her mind. What if Jane was hurt? What if Jane was dead? And just how could she carry on without her.

She had fought these questions the entire time she was processing the scene, even when she left an unbearably happy dog in her home. Yet as she marched into her office to find Angela sobbing onto Frankie's shoulder her emotions won out. Clamping a hand over her mouth she choked on a sob as she met the younger detective's glassy eyes.

Walking over Angela had lifted her head enough to see the doctor walk in. The hand that she had grasped Frankie's shirt with was outstretched to her. Without hesitation she accepted the hug no longer fighting against the clinical mind. The three stayed together for a few more moments until the elder Rizzoli drew herself up. She was trying very hard to keep her composure.

"What happened to my baby Maura?"

She offered them both clean tissues before speaking, her voice cracked a little from the tears.

"We know Jane left her apartment, it was locked and Jo was there when we checked. She's at my house right now, I couldn't leave her there."

Frankie nodded along as she wrapped his arms around himself.

"We found her cell phone on the road under her car, I hypothesise that she was holding it in her hand before someone attacked her causing her to drop it. There was some blood and hair near the roof of the car, we're confident it's Jane's. She hit her head, hard. No doubt disorientating her. That's really all we have right now. Nina is trying to go through any security cameras around the building, but it's going to take time."

"Jane had just closed a case two days ago, she wasn't working on anything current. That's why I was assigned to cover Marston's leave. So chances of an active suspect trying to take her out are very slim. But then that leaves us without any real motive or even a list of suspects. Who stands to gain anything by taking her?"

A little while later Maura was upstairs trying to help Nina find anything of use in the cc tv footage. All they had so far was Jane leaving the building before walking out of camera shot. They were working on contacting anyone operating security cameras nearby. The blonde's phone rang, looking at the caller ID she tried to sound chirpier than she felt.

"Jack, hello. I'm sorry I've not had time to check my messages. Tonight? I can't, I, I'm sorry Jack. There's been a serious incident at work and I'm needed here. I hope you can understand, I'll call you if I don't get home too late."

She sighed heavily as she placed her phone away.

"Not that I want to down play your technical skills Dr Isles, but you don't have to stay if you have plans."

Maura nodded lightly with a tight lipped smile. "Jane is more than my colleague Nina. She's my best friend. I can't go home without having done all I possibly could to find her. It's the least she would do for me."

"I apologise Dr Isles, I didn't mean to imply that you wouldn't do everything possible,"

"You didn't. Are there still officers doing door to door canvassing by the building?"

"One or two I think. What are you thinking?"

"The mini mart right there, I sometimes get beer for Jane there when she runs out. There are two cameras outside, if we can call one of the officers out there maybe they can see if the manager will let us have his tapes."

"I'll make the call,"

In the dark Jane pulled on the chain, the cuff on her right wrist was rubbing harshly against her skin. Her head was still throbbing and her side burned. Following the chain she surmised that there was four foot of chain between her and the wall, the end was padlocked around a secure anchor. Wrapping the chain around her forearm and bracing a boot against the wall she pulled as hard as she could. Grunting with exertion and pain, but nothing budged.

"Ok Rizzoli, brute force isn't going to get you out of here. What would Maura do? Other than tell me how the chain was welded together. Maybe if I can find something to wedge in the links? Ok so you've been in a dark room for a few hours and you're already talking to yourself. This doesn't bode well."

In a moment of clarity her left hand leapt to her hip expecting to find her side-arm, she groaned loudly when it wasn't there. Neither was her shield, in fact all of her belongings were gone. She had to find something, anything to damage the chain. With her palms out she did her best to scour the area for anything helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura was in the lab overseeing the evidence found on Jane's car when her phone rang, the number was from inside the BPD.

"Dr Isles,"

"I'm sorry to bother you Doctor, but you have a delivery at the reception. I'd sign for it for you but they're insistent you have to have it in person."

"I'm not expecting anything, can you ask Detective Korsak to meet me there."

"Doctor?"

"Call it an instinct, please call him."

Standing to the side of the elevators the doctor waited for the older man. She was twisting the ring on her finger as she craned her neck to try and see who was waiting for her. A soft hand on her shoulder brought her attention back.

"Your intestines talking again Dr Isles?"

"More like twisting, I don't like it."

"This isn't going to be you, Frankie and the coffee machine all over again is it?"

"Why do you think I called you instead of him?"

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not. There's our courier, wait it's just a kid. They look familiar to you?"

"Not at all,"

They stopped short a few feet in front of a bored looking teenager.

"You have a delivery for Doctor Isles?"

"Yeah, here. Look can I go now?"

Korsak took a large padded envelope from him and grabbed his sweater as he turned to leave.

"Hold up short round, you're not going any where just yet."

"Look I don't know what it is, all I know is some guy gave me fifty big ones to deliver that envelope to a Dr Isles."

A loud gasp from behind them drew their attention, with a hand still on the delivery boy Vince looked over to Maura with a questioning look on his face. She had opened the envelope without turning out the contents, right now she didn't need to.

"It's a detective's badge, there's something that looks like blood on it."

"Jane's?"

"Without testing it I can't be sure,"

"Call it my gut, but I'd stake my bonus that it is. Right kid, you're coming with us."

"I already told you, a guy paid me!"

Maura's eyes became cold, "I need to take this for testing to be sure."

Vince nodded quietly as he walked the teenager to the elevators. Maura double timed it to the stairs heading to the lab. Pushing through the doors she quickly built up a wall of rationality. Until testing was complete what she was holding could be anything from a child's toy to her worst nightmare. The sudden rush startled her team, the Doctor zeroed in on her Senior Criminalist.

Word had gotten around the lab like wildfire, Detective Rizzoli was missing, and Doctor Isles was on the warpath. Gathering herself under the steel gaze Suzie stood ready to accept her instructions.

"This was just delivered to me upstairs, I need the substances and badge number identified. Given the circumstances I hypothesise it to be blood, run a comparison against Detective Rizzoli's DNA on file."

"Right away Doctor Isles, can I just say something? As much as there has always been a "Them and us" dynamic between the lab techs and the detectives, Detective Rizzoli is your friend. We want to help in anyway we can to get her back."

Breathing deeply she nodded curtly.

"With a sample on file the comparison should be relatively quick to complete,"

Handing over the package she turned to her office,

"Dr Isles! Wait, there's someone-" Maura was already gone.

Her walls were beginning to crumble, unshed tears lined her eyes. Bowing her head she hid behind a curtain of blonde hair until she reached her office door. Closing it behind her she rested her forehead against the solid door and allowed herself to sob. There was no doubt in her mind that the badge was Jane's, she was also highly confident that the substance on it would be a match for her blood. It was all too much, too fast. Heart wrenching sounds were torn from her chest.

She froze when two hands placed themselves on her hips, lips resting against her shoulder blade. Wrenching free from the grasp she turned with a fist raised ready to attack. Jack flung his arms in the air and hastily stepped away. Her arms dropped, her face a haze of confusion.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"When you said you couldn't come and see me tonight I thought I would surprise you here instead. I had no idea that this 'incident' was this serious,"

Running a hand through her hair she sniffed before wiping her eyes. Resting her hands on her hips she fixed him with a harsh look.

"You can't just turn up expecting me to, to, what ever it is you came here expecting."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, what's happened that could possibly make you so upset?"

She wrapped her arms around herself looking away as he stepped closer,

"Maura, please, let me help,"

"You can't, I'm not even sure there's anything I can do."

"What's happened?"

"It's Jane, she's, she's missing. She's missing and she's hurt. And I'm here and I have no idea how to find her. I don't know what to do."

He opened his arms, she allowed the embrace as she let her tears fall. Burrowing her face in his neck she finally let the emotions of the day come forth.

"Let me take you home, I don't have to stay if you don't want me to. But you beating yourself up here isn't going to help you or Jane."

"Thank you Jack, that's sweet. But I'm going to take Angela home shortly, my house is going to be full of Rizzoli's. I won't be on my own."

"Well if you need anything, no matter what time. You'll call me right?"

She nodded with a weak smile she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Somehow she had fallen asleep in the dank, cold room, the door opening had woken her.

"I come bearing gifts Jane."

"Well aren't I lucky."

"In your position, I wouldn't be so glib. Here, I can't have you dying of starvation."

"Ooh Ramen, this day keeps getting better and better."

If he had reacted to her sarcasm, he didn't show it.

"And what goes in,"

A metal bucket was placed next to the steaming cup of noodles. Jane hadn't stopped glaring at him, her eyes had long got used to the darkness. Yet she couldn't see his face or anything to help her identify him.

"Just what the hell do want from me?"

"Not a lot, I'm not going to rape you if that's what you're worried about."

"I'd have to be dead before that would happen,"

"I'd also have to be interested in that. No Jane you're already serving your purpose. You just be a good girl and behave, you'll have nothing to worry about."

"I'm chained to the floor like some fucking dog, just what makes you think I'm not going to try and get out of here. What makes you think I won't kill you?"

He laughed warmly and crouched near to her head, "You're going to be a model captive. Do you know why that is? If you so much as scratch these chain links, I'll go after her."

She sucked in a deep breath, "Detective I hope you don't play cards, your poker face is completely transparent."

She was snarling now, in a beat she had gotten to her feet and lunged as far as the chain would allow her. He had anticipated her rage and dodged her strikes.

"Don't you dare touch her, I find out you so much as displaced a hair on her head and I will rip your throat out!"

Something about this amused him greatly "Does Doctor Isles know about these violent feelings?"

"Just what the hell are you talking about."

"Most people would bargain for a friend, you, well you acted with an aggressive passion."

"Is there a point in this cluster fuck of a conversation?"

He laughed, "You're telling me that this violent rage at the mere thought that I could get to Doctor Isles is because she's your friend? No Jane, you're acting as if she was your spouse."

"My what?"

"You love her,"

"She's my friend, of course I love her."

"Well as much as this conversation has been enlightening, I have places to be. Maybe I should go and see how Maura is handling your disappearance."

She practically roared as he walked away, the metal cuff digging painfully into her wrist as she wrenched her arm.

"You touch her and I will kill you I swear it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Frankie arrived at Maura's home a few hours after the doctor and his mother. Walking up the drive way he saw a small box on the welcome mat. He looked closer as he reached the door, there was no shipping label. He knocked the door rather than just opening it, he smiled a little when he heard a key in the lock. Jane would be proud, if it hadn't taken her sudden disappearance to get the doctor to lock her home.

"Oh Frankie, I'm sorry. I just felt better with it locked."

"Truthfully, I didn't even try and open it. You have some couriers working late around here, you start your stress shopping already?"

Her face fell when he motioned to the box by his feet.

"I'm sorry Maura, I was trying to be funny. I'm a jack ass."

"Frankie, do you have gloves in your pocket?" He nodded although confused. "Put them on and bring it inside."

He had heard about the delivery to the station that afternoon, realisation dawned on him. Korsak had questioned the teen when his parents arrived, all they succeeded in was reducing the boy to tears. Threats of conspiracy to kidnapping and attempted murder made him crumble in seconds. He maintained that a stranger had paid him, even gave over the money for testing. He had even sat with a sketch artist which proved fruitless.

Frankie slipped on a pair of gloves as Maura headed inside to clear some space in the kitchen. Angela was bustling around various simmering pots.

"Hows Ma holding up?"

"She has been cooking enough food to see us through to next year in frozen dinners. But I'd rather have you both here, so I've been staying out of her way. Has someone informed Tommy?"

"Yeah, I went by to see him at work. He's pretty cut up about it, but he's stronger than he looks. I just don't know how he's going to explain to TJ when he asks."

Making space on the dining table Maura laid out a small piece of plastic sheeting left over from an eventful weekend decorating with Jane. Pulling a pair of gloves from under the sink she retrieved her crime scene kit. Frankie raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Since this morning I decided to keep t a condensed kit with my personal belongings. It seemed rational."

"Maura, I may never understand you – but God do I appreciate the way your mind works. This guy is going to rue the day he decided to wrong a genius with an Italian family."

When Maura didn't reply he looked away from the box, she was quietly crying,

"Oh geez Maura, what dumb thing did I do this time?"

He was thrown aback when she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her words were quiet, muffled by his shirt.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you are anything less than a wonderful man."

"Do you think you could say that again when Ma is listening?"

Looking up she saw the traditional Rizzoli grin, the contagious smile she was powerless to replicate. She sniffed lightly, brushing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Come on, lets see what this bastard left you. I don't suppose you have cameras around the house do you?"

"No, I never deemed it necessary. There is an alarm system in case of intruders but that's all."

Peeling back the tape she opened the flaps on the box. Inside was a gun in a standard issue belt holster. Carefully she lifted it out of the box, turning it to confirm that the safety was on. Happy that the weapon couldn't accidentally discharge she handed it to Frankie.

"I feel this falls more into your domain, I barely even know how to hold it properly."

"Maybe we can rectify that one day if you'd like."

He removed the gun from the case while Maura pondered his offer. She had never felt the need to learn how to shoot, Jane was always with her and more than qualified should the need arise.

"I might hold you to that if you're not careful."

"What are you two conspiring about over here? Dio Mio! Maura why is there a gun on the kitchen table?"

"Someone left it on the doorstep, myself and Frankie are trying to identify it. I have a feeling that the serial number will match the one listed for Jane's service weapon. But before we do that we are trying to see if there is anything on it that could lead us to Jane."

Frankie turned the gun over and removed the clip, checking to make sure there wasn't a bullet in the chamber.

"There are no bullets missing, so I doubt its been fired recently. Its all yours Maura, do your magic."

A swab of the barrel for gunshot residue was negative. There were no signs of any liquids covering the weapon, unlike Jane's detectives badge. Carefully she checked the surfaces for signs of finger prints. Of course Jane's prints would be there, but they may get lucky and find a partial from who ever took it from her.

"The serial matches Jane's, its her gun." Frankie held up his cell phone, a copy of his sister's file displayed on the screen. "I need to call Vince and Cavanaugh."

"There will be no one in the lab until tomorrow morning, I don't have the software here to run the prints."

She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. Angela engulfed her in a fierce hug.

"I know you're doing everything you can. We will never be able to repay you for the things that you do for this family Maura. We will get her back somehow."

"Um Maura, I don't suppose you've got some spare blankets,"

Both women looked over to see his sheepish look, "Vince and Sean are on their way over here. Nothing I could say was stopping them. Especially now that we have this."

"Oh, that isn't really necessary is it?"

"Maura sweetie, this sicko knows where you work, and now they know where you live. What would Jane do in this situation?"

"Point taken. At least all that food won't go to waste."

–

"Wakey wakey Jane!"

A slew of icy water fell from above, the scream was involuntary as she thrashed to get away.

"Its just water Jane, a bit of water never killed anyone."

"Get the hell away from me you sick fuck!"

Scrambling to the wall she used the chain to pull herself up, shaking wet hair from her face she tried to control her shivering. She couldn't look weak, not now. Wrapping a small portion of the chain around her fist she prepared herself, if he came close again she would be ready.

"You give me far too little credit, you think I'm coming over there?"

"And you don't give me enough, I will get you, that's a promise."

–

Frankie had insisted that he drove Maura into work the following morning. There had been a unmarked car stationed outside her home the moment he had hung up the phone from Cavanaugh last night. He nodded to them as he pulled out of the drive way.

"Do they really need to be outside the house when I'm not there?"

"Just in case there's another delivery. Don't forget, Ma lives with you too. If anything she had been asking the Lieutenant for them before I did."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think,"

"Don't worry Maura, everyone's mind is scattered right now."

"There are uniforms outside my lab aren't there."

Frankie winced slightly with a small nod, "They have strict instructions not to get in your way." He was surprised to see a small smile on the blonde's face, "You're not going to tear into me for being over protective?"

"It's what Jane would do. How can I be mad at you for that?"

"Remember, you really are going to have to repeat all these nice things when Janie gets back. She'll never believe me."

"Trust me Frankie, she already knows. You know how she is when it comes to," She gesticulated in the air trying to come up with the right word.

"What when it comes to, being nice? I know, you're right Maura. Its a Rizzoli thing. Ma is very open, Pop wasn't. We both know who Jane takes after."

"We'll find her Frankie. Jane's a fighter."

"We better, she owes me twenty bucks."

Maura couldn't help but giggle slightly. She really couldn't recall what she'd ever done to deserve this family in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Cavanaugh had called in every available detective into the conference room.

"Alright, its been twenty four hours. What have we got?"

Nina stood, clicking through stills on the projection screen.

"Detective Rizzoli is seen here leaving her apartment. We managed to get some footage from the store across the street. A small black van is seen half way down the block, in the next frame the van is obscuring Jane's car. Then it's gone and so is Detective Rizzoli. Problem being the van isn't showing any plates, and there are approximately five thousand of these models in the city of Boston alone."

She sat, Korsak took over.

"Yesterday afternoon a teenager, 'Teddy Grant' hand delivered an envelope containing Detective Rizzoli's badge. Her blood was positively identified on it, as were her prints. No others were found. Under questioning Teddy maintained that he was paid to hand deliver the package. He sat with a sketch artist, but the results have been less than positive."

He looked over to Frankie, he stood with a stockiness no one had actually expected.

"Last night an unmarked package was delivered to Dr Isles home in the Beacon Hill area. Inside we found a loaded police issue gun. The serial number matches Jane's. There was no gun shot residue found on the barrel and the clip was full, indicating that it hadn't been fired recently. The only prints were Jane's."

Sitting down Cavanaugh addressed the room again. "Right so what does this give us?"

Vince spoke up, "Our perp knows where both Jane and Doctor Isles live. We have units stationed at both addresses keeping eyes on their homes. We know that Jane's mother lives on Doctor Isles' property, so we have units making sure she's safe."

Nina took over.

"Looking through the footage, they know that there are cameras all over. Making sure to obscure any identifying marks on the vehicle. Unless they are experts at cleaning crime scenes, when we find the van I expect we will find Detective Rizzoli's DNA in the back. We found her blood on her car indicating an open wound at the time of her abduction."

Pointing to a white board at the front of the room Vince went through it quickly.

"They know where Jane lives. This was premeditated, taking the time to obscure the vehicle delaying identification. They also know that Dr Isles and Jane are close, sending her Jane's effects is a taunt. Proving that they either have Detective Rizzoli or know where she is. Knowing Dr Isles' address is also rather worrying, she could either be a target or this bastard get some sick kick out of this. She is also under protective detail.

We are trying to cross reference anyone who would have had continued exposure to both Dr Isles and Detective Rizzoli. We need to find out how they know both their addresses. So far though, we don't know what our suspect stands to gain by taking Jane. Motive is unclear."

Sean ran a hand over his face.

"Ok people, we have just a little bit more than nothing. I want that van found, I don't care how many there are in this block. It's our only real lead right now. Frankie? I want you working on shrinking our suspect pool, was Jane working on cold cases? Did she piss off the paper boy? Work on it with Dr Isles, she'll be able to tell you if she had contact with these people. Move it people, Rizzoli is a fighter, but she's not invincible and she needs us right now."

Everyone shuffled out of the room with their assignments.

–

Maura was in her office, forlornly looking through pictures of her and Jane. One of the officers stationed outside her door knocked lightly. The redness around her eyes was hard to ignore, but he had the tact to not mention it.

"Doctor Isles, you have a visitor. Should I let them through?"

"I'm not expecting anyone,"

"He says he's your boyfriend?"

Checking her make up in a small compact she dabbed at her eyes before closing her laptop.

"Jack, you can't be here right now. I can't, I'm sorry. It's just-"

He held onto her flying hands, "Maura, when did you last eat?"

"I don't see - "

"Honey you need to eat. Especially now, if you don't you'll get tired, or worse sick. You won't be able to focus, if you don't look after yourself you'll be no help to Jane."

She was already tired, he had a point.

"Let's go back to mine, Angela spent the night cooking. There's plenty of food in my freezer."

"That sounds perfect. I came on the bus, we take your car, then I can get a cab later when you want to come back."

She nodded with a weak, tired smile. Quickly fetching her purse she left with her arms wrapped around his.

The drive to her home was mercifully quiet, Maura didn't really want to talk right now. Truthfully she didn't want the company much either, but Jack hadn't done anything to deserve being shut out. Maybe he could help distract her just for a little while, even she could see that she was no use to anyone tired and strung out.

Walking through the front door Maura really smiled for the first time that day at Jo Friday scampering across the floor to greet her. The dog took a few seconds to enjoy the fuss before inspecting the new person. Sniffing around his pant legs she barked loudly jumping up at his legs. Jack leaned down to pet the excitable dog.

"Hey Maura I think she likes me, hey, ahhh!"

Jo Friday had clamped her tiny jaw into the webbing of his hand, she was shaking her head refusing to let go.

"Oh my god, Jo! Let go!"

Grabbing the small dog in one arm she pried Jack's hand from her teeth.

"Bad dog Jo! Jack, go wash your hand in the sink. I need to see how bad the bite is. Her shots are all up to date she,"

"That thing bit me Maura! I thought you said she was friendly!"

Putting the dog down Jo Friday continued to growl and snarl at him.

"She is, she's never bitten anyone before. How bad is it?"

Lifting his hand out from the water Maura had grabbed a first aid kit from under the sink, pressing a gauze pad to his hand to staunch the bleeding.

"I'm sorry Jack, I couldn't just leave her at Jane's apartment all alone. Let me see,"

The bleeding had stopped, taking bandages from the kit she cleaned and dressed the bite in silence.

"I just don't see why you couldn't take her to a kennels, or even a family member."

"Jo _is_ family, I'm having a hard time trying to understand how you couldn't see that. She's a part of Jane, I could never leave her with a stranger. Especially if, oh-"

She caught herself mid sentence, a stabbing pain deep in her heart. For a moment, for a split second she had allowed the permeating thought that Jane was really gone. It hit her harder than she could have ever expected. No one had alluded that Jane was anything more than a missing person. Not one person had dared to suggest the worst case scenario, until now.

Her eyes welled in an instant as she stifled a sob behind her hand. Screwing her eyes shut the tears fell thick and fast. Jack wrapped his arms around her slowing her fall as shaky knees gave way. His face was impassive as he rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be alone right now, let me make you some food at my place. We can have a little wine, some comfort food, try and take your mind off things. Its obviously affecting you more than you think."

In the haze of her grief she processed what he had said, her tears stilled as a wave of anger passed through her. Pushing on his chest she tried to put some distance between them.

"Excuse me? Just how did you think this would affect me? My best friend is missing, only God knows where. She's hurt, she's alone and I _can't_ help her. I feel like a huge part of me is gone. So forgive me if I'm hurting, I'm sorry I can't be here for you right now. But I thought maybe, just maybe you would be here for me."

He had the decency to look humbled and even a little humiliated. He nodded his head slightly as his eyes practically bored a hole into the floor.

–

What tiny amount of light could reach the basement was fading as the Sun set. Two days she had been chained down, the ice water wake up call that morning had yet to properly dry. Her body just couldn't generate enough heat to stave off the cold, and with the night rolling in, her chances of a warm night had dwindled fast.

Lethargic from the cold Jane had continued her efforts to free herself from her chains with no success. Instead now she had started rapping the metal in what was hopefully a familiar rhythm to anyone in ear shot. Three fast, short clangs; three slower. Someone, somewhere had to be able to hear her making a racket. For the first time in a long time, Jane prayed to God that someone would hear her.

Unfortunately someone had.

Whilst she was making a considerable amount of noise, she was unable to hear him approach, nor in the growing darkness see him. She did however feel the considerable force applied to her jaw as a hay-maker of a punch connected. The fall into unconsciousness was instant. Her distress call silenced.

Standing to look down at her he shook the pain from his hand.

"Look what you did Jane, I'm bleeding again."


End file.
